koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Koopa Kids
The Koopa Kids is a series created by FreezeFlame22 its about the adventures of Bowser and his 8 kids who often go on random adventures. Main Cast Koopa : the crazy minion in Bowser's he is always trying to be Private Goomp. Lemmy : A not bright, but fun-loving and happy child. Morton : A grouchy adopted kid, but he has a soft spot for his friends, such as Lemmy and Wendy. Wendy : A violent tomboy who is friends with Lemmy and Morton. Roy : A glutton, and the leader of his so called gang. Iggy : A insane-inventor bully, who is a member of Roy’s gang. Ludwig : An intelligent, boastful, cruel bully, the oldest of the kids and also a member of Roy's gang. Bowser Jr. : The spoiled youngest of the kids, and Bowser's personal favourite. Larry : A kid who tries to be sneaky and cool, and enjoy sports, and one of Bowser's favourite children. Bowser : The father of the kids, a greedy selfish king who chases after a princess. Kamek : The grumpy care taker of the kids, who was previously Bowser's care taker (when Bowser was a child). Messenger : Kamek's happy-go lucky best friend, also Bowser's Messenger. Corporal Paraplonk : Bowser's dumb but loyal Paratroopa minion. Private Goomp : A very dumb, sleepy Goomba minion that loves watermelons. Sergeant Guy : The mute Shy Guy minion. Wiggler : Bowser’s top minion along with her boyfriend, Lakitu. She has a calm, happy side and an angry, brutal side. Lakitu : Bowser’s top minion and Wigglers boyfriend. He is very obedient and still quite smart. Carl : A wimpy kid who dies over and over, and the unluckiest person in the Mushroom Kingdom. Blooper : An annoyed, bullied squid who speaks in a language consisting of the word Bloop, which people mix up. Gooper: a Koopa that is very friendly. Bob: a muscular koopa who is friend with Messenger. Recurring characters Mario : A sociopath, who steps on his brothers foot and manipulates others. Luigi: Mario's miserable twin brother who is abused by his brother and wishes he wasn't in his brother's shadow. Peach : Daisy : Yoshi : Birdo: Toad: A boy who is marios biggest fan Toadette : A girl who hates Peach and Mario and hates being mistreated. Sam : An emo kid who's part of the Happy Singalong Friends, he wants his life to suck, just so he has stuff to complain about. Wario : A fat greedy guy who mainly cares about himself and hangs out with Waluigi. Waluigi : Wario's twin brother and is often weird and skiny. Behind the scenes The voice acting and sprite editing was done by Freezeflame22 and the sprites were from the spriters resource or later, from deviantart. The music on the theme tune is the song: "I wanna be famous". The picture is the main cast of The Koopa Kids at the end of the theme tune. It was made on Paint and Windows Movie Maker. ﻿﻿Episodes